This invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling fluctuating gas pressures and more particularly to devices for controlling gas pressure in a carbonated beverage packaging filler bowl.
Modern apparatus for filling beverage containers such as soda pop bottles and the like must operate with great reliability and precision at high speed. The addition of carbonation causes a positive gas pressure within the finally filled container. Under these circumstances, careful control of gas pressure within the filling apparatus and within the associated bottle or other container being filled is necessary.
In many carbonated filler installations, air, nitrogen or other gases originally contained within the empty beverage bottle or container is passed into the filling apparatus from the individual container as it is filled with liquid. Apparatus for controlling these gas pressures during bottle filling must be rugged yet permit precise control of gas pressures within the filling apparatus. One such device which has met with great commerical success is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,321 to Skoli et al.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a reliable and rugged yet highly sensitive gas pressure control apparatus for use with filler bowl apparatus and the like.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide such gas pressure control apparatus wherein gas venting relief occurs at a relatively low actuating pressure differential between ports of a stabilizer valve. In the embodiment of the invention here illustrated and described this pressure differential can be on the order of 1 or 2 psi.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system wherein the noise of apparatus operation and gas venting is minimized. An associated object is to provide such apparatus which does not require a noise muffler.
It is another object of the invention to provide such gas pressure control apparatus in a form which eliminates gas flow from a pressurized gas source to a receiving filler bowl through a stabilizer valve. An associated object is to provide such apparatus wherein gas flow through the pressure stabilizer valve is entirely eliminated save for venting action.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus wherein the stabilizer valve itself is of light weight. In the illustrated and described embodiment of the invention, the valve can be made to weigh no more than several pounds.
A further object is to provide such apparatus which is inexpensive in initial cost, yet reliable and rugged in operation. An associated object is to provide such apparatus wherein wear of moving valve parts is minimized.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.